Tales Of Twilight High
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: Twilight High is an interesting place. The students and sometimes the staff get up to all sorts of antics. If the school could talk, these are the stories it would tell. Chapter 15 - Axel/Roxas.
1. Games Lesson

**AN: This is going to be a series of one-shots - there'll be different pairings, different ratings and so on. They are, however, all set in Twilight High School, which the KH characters attend. I'll post the pairing at the beginning of each chapter. This one is Leon/Cloud.**

The bell rang, and Leon trudged reluctantly to the changing rooms. He hated the ritual of playing sport on a Friday afternoon – it just left him sweaty, sore and meant he was always late getting home. At least today they were outside in the sunshine, rather than stuck in the stuffy gymnasium. Changing quickly into his sports kit, he helped himself to a tennis racket from the pile, and looked around for a partner.

"You ready, Leon?"

Cloud tapped him on the shoulder, then brandished his own tennis racket. "This time, I'm going to win."

"You always say that, Cloud. You haven't managed it yet, so prepare to lose again."

"One day, Leon. Just you wait."

They found a space on one of the tennis courts, and began hitting the ball back and forth across the net. It wasn't long before they started to get competitive. A particularly fierce shot from Cloud sent the ball flying over the fence surrounding the courts, landing somewhere in the field beyond. The teacher sighed.

"Go and find it. And don't take all day about it."

Muttering their apologies, they left, forcing their way through a gap in the hedge and into the field.

"You did that deliberately."

"Leon. Would I do such a thing?" Cloud attempted an innocent expression, as Leon fixed him with a piercing look.

"You know very well that you would."

"Gets us out of games for a while, doesn't it?" His voice was quiet as he moved towards Leon, running one hand through shoulder-length brown hair.

"They're going to catch us doing this, one day."

"Maybe. Can't say I care, at the moment."

Cloud pressed Leon back against a tree, running one fingertip lightly over the gunblade scar, before kissing him. All thoughts of protesting left Leon's head completely as he wrapped his arms around the blond, pressing him close. The kiss became more heated the longer they stayed there, hands tangling in hair, hips grinding together. When they broke apart, finally, both were short of breath and slightly flushed.

"We'd better find that damned ball before they send a search party out after us."

"True."

They made a half-hearted attempt to look for it, preferring to watch each other as they moved around. When Cloud trod on something and slipped over, Leon snickered.

"I think you found it." He had.

"Don't see what's so funny about falling over," Cloud grumbled, but he accepted Leon's help in getting back to his feet. As they forced their way back onto school grounds, they could just hear the bell ringing, signalling the end of the lesson, and the end of the school day. Finally. They handed the ball over, and the teacher looked disapprovingly at their mussed hair and rumpled clothing. Fortunately, that could be explained by the hedge, rather than anything else they might have done.

"Off you go, boys. Next time, try to keep the ball on school grounds, ok?"

They nodded, both knowing that they would do no such thing.

**AN: Any good, or not? Leave a review and let me know.**


	2. Fencing Practice

**AN: Another Leon/Cloud. What can I say, I like this pairing. The next one will be different, though. **

It had been a gruelling practice session for both Leon and Cloud. They were the star members of the fencing team at Twilight High, so they'd been told to stay after school for an extra training session. Now, at the end of it, they were both collapsed on the floor, attempting to get their breath back.

"When you've recovered, go take a shower. You both look like you need it."

They nodded, neither having the energy to waste on words. Ten minutes or so later, they scrambled to their feet, collected their belongings and made their way, still in silence, to the changing room. Switching on one of the showers, Cloud smirked at Leon, who was already peeling off his sweaty clothes. They usually shared a shower if no-one else was around, even at school, and this was no exception. Underneath the flow of water, Cloud's blond spikes were flattened, falling into his eyes. Leon brushed them aside gently.

"I'd have thought you'd be too tired after that."

"Cid was brutal today, wasn't he? I've even got bruises."

"Where?"

Cloud turned around, showing a purple bruise already forming across his back. "If it had been anything other than fencing, it would probably be classed as abuse." He turned back to face Leon, wrapping his arms around the brunet's waist, resting his head on his shoulder. He seemed subdued today, but it might just be due to exhaustion. He certainly looked as though he was falling asleep.

"Come on, Cloud, let's get out of here."

Cloud grunted and shook his head.

"Oh, ok then. If you insist."

Eventually, the water started to turn cold, at which point Leon forcibly dragged Cloud out of the shower, handing him a towel. While Leon attempted to dry his hair, Cloud pushed him so that he was sitting on one of the benches, then knelt down in front of him. Leon intended to tell Cloud to stop, to tell him that they couldn't do such things here, but the feel of Cloud's mouth distracted him, made him forget whatever he'd planned to say. One hand drifted to Cloud's blond spikes, running through them gently, trying not to pull on them. Cloud paused in what he was doing to smirk up at Leon.

"I won't break, you know. You can pull on my hair if you want."

Returning to his task, Cloud did something sinfully wicked with his tongue that made Leon groan loudly, hands clenching in Cloud's hair. It was lucky that no-one else was around, in case Leon's moans were mistaken for the noises of someone in pain. As it was, there was nobody around to investigate, to check up on them.

Afterwards, they clambered back into their uniforms, buttoning each other's shirts and generally hindering each other.

"Want a ride home?"

"On Fenrir?" Cloud had named his beloved motorbike.

"Of course."

Leon nodded. Accepting a lift from Cloud meant that he could spend more time with him, maybe even stop over at Cloud's place for the night, and that wasn't something he wanted to refuse.

**AN: Updates will be faster if you review, because then I know that people are interested in reading this.**


	3. Science Project

**AN: A rather innocent Demyx/Zexion story, this time. Fear not, the smut will be returning later.**

I hate working with a partner, always have. Either they leave me to do everything, then take credit for my work, or they try to order me around. Neither situation works particularly well, as far as I'm concerned, which is why I fell into despair when it was announced that we'd be working in pairs for a science project. What made it worse was that we couldn't choose our partners. Oh no, the evil bastard of a teacher had already decided on the pairs. I nearly ran out of the room in horror when he announced that I'd be working with Demyx. We couldn't be more incompatible. If he's ever had a thought that wasn't somehow related to music, I'd be very surprised, since music appears to be his whole life. He makes his way across the classroom, to discuss the project, but all we do is agree to meet in the library at lunchtime. The topic is ecology, food chains and so on, and we have to give a presentation in a week's time. The only other instruction is "make it interesting". If there's one thing I hate more than working with someone, it's public speaking.

When I arrive at the library, I'm surprised to find that Demyx is already there, flicking through the textbook. I drop into the seat next to his. He looks up, and pulls his earphones out, switching the music off.

"I've been thinking about this…"

He runs through his ideas, which are actually very similar to my own. Maybe this won't actually be too bad; at least he seems capable of working. I must have looked surprised, because he commented on it.

"No need to look shocked, Zexion. I'm not as stupid as most people seem to think I am."

I try to clear my thoughts, forget about the fact that he's moved so close and is looking right into my eyes. Well, eye. One of them is covered by my hair.

"So, are we agreed on that?"

He's obviously said something, and I completely missed it. "Sorry, what was that?"

"Meet after school on the front field? We can carry on with this at my place. I've got stuff to make posters with."

"Um… ok." I didn't particularly want to, but what else could I say?

…………………

That afternoon, I had a free period last, so I was outside, on the front field, early. I sat down under the weeping willow tree to wait – it was one of my favourite places.

When the bell rings, I watch people pouring out of the building, practically running past me, most of them. A few minutes later, Demyx casually saunters out, looking around for me. I stand up, and move out from underneath the tree.

"Sorry I'm a bit late, I had a music lesson."

He's got the case slung over his shoulder. "What do you play, guitar?"

"That's one of them. I can play most stringed stuff, actually. How about you?"

"Not musical at all, I'm afraid."

"I could teach you, if you wanted."

I don't reply. It isn't that I don't want to learn, it's that it would mean spending more time with Demyx, who really confuses me.

It's a short walk back to his house. Actually, I think most of us at Twilight High walk there. He introduces me to his sister, Larxene, who snarls something that I hope was a greeting.

"Don't mind her, she's just being a bitch today."

We make our way to his bedroom, which is full of musical instruments and related paraphernalia. He places the guitar he's carrying down carefully, then turns to face me.

"Ready to start, then?"

I nod, pulling the notes I'd made out of my bag. He finds card and marker pens, and we start on the poster.

An hour later, it's hard to believe we've almost finished. This sort of thing usually takes a lot longer, or so I've found in the past. We look at each other across the poster, both impressed with how well we've done. The next thing he does surprises me more than anything else all day. He leans across, placing his hands carefully on either side of the poster for balance, and kisses me gently on the mouth.

"Sorry, Zexion." He looks guilty almost immediately. "I couldn't help it, you looked so cute sitting there."

I reach out, pulling him towards me for another kiss. I don't know why I'm being so impulsive – it must be his influence. Not like I care, though.

…………………

The presentation goes surprisingly well, and I find that I'm not afraid of talking to the class as long as Demyx has his arm around my shoulders. It looks, I hope, as though we're just being friendly – I'm not ready for everyone else to know we're a couple yet. Even Demyx's closest friends don't know, which surprises me, because he usually tells them everything.

The class applauds politely, as we return to our seats. Overall, this project wasn't nearly as bad as I'd anticipated.

**AN: Anyone got ideas for later chapters? Anything you'd particularly like to see? Leave a review and tell me.**


	4. Staff Meeting

**AN: I know I've screwed up the ages by doing this, but I don't really care. Staff members Tifa Lockhart and Yuffie Kisaragi, this time, in another rather innocent one. Don't worry, the smut is returning next chapter.**

**On a side note, I saw someone with Demyx hair yesterday - looked exactly like it. And I've realised that if mine was blue, it would look like Zexion's (that's not intentional - it just does). Scary...**

Yuffie knocked on the door of Tifa's classroom, then bounded in, not waiting for a reply. Tifa, in the middle of taking a maths lesson, tried to suppress a groan.

"Can I help you?"

"Came to tell you there's a staff meeting in twenty minutes."

Realisation hit Tifa like a ton of bricks. That was why Yuffie looked overly cheerful. It spelled certain doom for the headmaster, Yen Sid, once again.

"I'm surprised you haven't been banned, after what happened last time." Knowing that the class would be listening closely, she turned to face them. "Anyone who hasn't finished by the end of the lesson will be doing it for homework."

The threat of extra homework was enough to make them concentrate, at least for a few minutes.

"Please don't do anything stupid this time."

"Tifa, I never do anything stupid." A pointed look make Yuffie reconsider. "Well, only that one time. Even the Great Ninja Yuffie gets it wrong occasionally."

Tifa slumped forwards until her head rested on the desk. Yuffie Kisaragi was an English teacher with delusions of being a ninja. Admittedly, she was good at martial arts, but that was no excuse.

An excited whisper started running round the classroom, before one brave person decided to voice it aloud. "Since Ms Lockhart seems to be dead, does that mean we don't have to do the homework?"

Tifa raised her head slightly, just enough to glare at the culprit. "Just for that, Axel, you can do exercise 22 as well as 21."

He knew better than to protest. It would only land him with even more work. Tifa dismissed the class and dragged herself out of her chair, reluctantly following Yuffie to the staff room.

……………………

"You just can't resist it, can you, Yuffie? You always have to cause trouble."

"What happens every time I do? We finish the meeting early. Is that such a bad thing?"

"Yen Sid is going to fire you one day."

"Not while he's so terrified of me, he won't."

For one of Yuffie's ideas, this had been relatively subdued. Relatively being the operative word. During the meeting, Yen Sid's robes had mysteriously caught fire, and he'd rushed out of the room in search of water. Last time, she'd managed to acquire several shuriken, and had tossed them across the room at random intervals. One was still embedded in the wall, behind where Yen Sid usually stood.

"Tifa, Tifa, Tifa. Just relax, ok?" Yuffie's hands pressed against the tense muscles in Tifa's shoulders.

"You annoy the hell out of me most of the time, Yuffie, so why are we even still together?"

"Because you love me."

Yuffie pressed a kiss to the side of Tifa's neck, before wrapping her arms around the older woman.

"What are you going to do if a student walks in and sees us like this?"

"Let them look. Most of them probably suspect anyway. That doesn't bother you, does it, Tifa?"

"I'm not an exhibitionist like you are."

"I prefer to call it… oh hell, can't think of the word. Let's just go home, where we don't have to worry about it."

They wandered out of the school, hand in hand, not caring if they were spotted. Like Yuffie said, most of the school already thought of them as a couple. It wouldn't hurt to confirm their suspicions.

**AN: Had a thought - my challenge fic "Made to be broken" would also fit into this series. I won't be moving it, but go read it if you like Leon/Cloud. Reviews, as always, make the world go round.**


	5. Art Studio

**AN: I have to say thank you to Funtime for giving me the idea for this chapter. It's not who you suggested, but I thought it was more likely to happen to this pair. Axel/Roxas.**

"You lost it? What do you mean, you lost it?" The blond's voice had dropped from an infuriated howl to a softer tone that Axel knew from experience was far more dangerous.

"What do people generally mean when they say they've lost something, Roxas? I put it down somewhere and I don't remember where."

"Axel, we spent two weeks on that film. I suggest you find it."

"I'm going, I'm going."

The redhead slipped out of the art studio before Roxas could throw something at him. How could he have been so careless as to lose the video camera, and therefore all of their work? It couldn't be far away – he'd had it yesterday, after all. He sat down on a bench outside, thinking back to all of the places he'd been the previous day, and where he might have left it. The changing room seemed to be the most likely place, so that was where he went first. He was relieved to see it sitting on a bench, untouched, and hurried back to the art room with it.

Growling with irritation, he realised the batteries were flat. He must have accidentally left it running. Oh well, at least they could record over it – it would only be a view of an empty changing room.

Roxas plugged the camera into the computer, and started to check everything they'd filmed while Axel sorted out the costumes for the next scene. Fast-forwarding through the accidental recording, something caught his attention, and he slowed the playback to normal speed.

"Um… Axel?"

His voice caught in his throat. Roxas wanted to look away from the screen, but his eyes were reluctantly fixed to the images in front of him.

"Something wrong, Rox?"

"You didn't know you were recording this, did you?"

Axel glanced at the computer screen, and nearly fell over in shock. "Never knew Leon and Cloud were such horny buggers."

Roxas just grunted. Axel moved so that he was standing behind him, resting his hands lightly on his shoulders.

"Watching them is turning you on, isn't it, Rox?"

Another grunt. If Roxas was struggling to get coherent words out, then he was definitely enjoying the show. Axel's hands slid down Roxas's chest, undoing his shirt buttons and loosening the tie.

"Axel, what do you think you're doing?"

"Just keep watching."

Axel's hands kept moving downwards, slowly unfastening Roxas's trousers and sliding inside, underneath his boxers. His fingers brushed lightly across Roxas, who growled, bucking his hips up slightly, trying to increase the pressure.

"Impatient, aren't we, Roxy?" Axel murmured in his ear.

"Get on with it and stop teasing me, Axel."

Axel wasn't going to argue with that. He slipped underneath the desk, pulling Roxas's trousers down just enough to take the blond in his mouth.

A muffled howl left Roxas's mouth – Axel noticed that he was biting down on the fingers of one hand in an attempt to keep quiet. His other hand was clutching Axel's hair in much the same way that Leon was holding Cloud's in the video.

…………………

"Didn't know you were a voyeur, Roxas." Axel sounded amused as he held the still quivering blond on his lap.

"Neither did I, actually."

"Why haven't we done this before?"

"Done what, given each other blow jobs in school or watched someone else to that?"

"You know that filming them was a complete accident. I didn't mean to leave the camera there, let alone switched on."

"I don't think we should tell them about this. Can't let you get beaten up, can we?"

"Nice to know you care about me, Roxy."


	6. Passing Notes

**AN: Mikathekitsune wanted Hayner/Kairi, so here's my best shot.**

Hayner sighed, running one hand through his already messy hair. This lesson seemed to be dragging on forever, and it was only the first class of the day. Maybe because it was so warm – he wanted to be outside in the sun rather than stuck in a stuffy classroom. He normally liked English when Ms Kisaragi was teaching, but even she seemed to have lost interest today. Tearing a page out of the back of his notebook, he scrawled a message on it, folded it up and wrote a name on the front. Tapping Roxas, who was sitting in front of him, on the shoulder, the note began its journey across the classroom.

Landing on the desk of its intended recipient, the note stared up at her. She knew exactly whom it was from, since she'd already turned him down more times than she cared to remember. Suppressing a groan, she unfolded Hayner's latest note.

"Kairi, fancy going for an ice cream after school?"

She did, actually, just not with him. She didn't understand why Hayner, who was one of the more popular kids at the school, should be so fixated on her. She, after all, wasn't part of his fan group and never had been. Besides, if she did go out with him, she'd probably be set upon by his groupies (as she scornfully called them).

She reached for her pen and wrote a short reply, folding the paper back up and passing it to Naminé, sitting behind her. In a few minutes, she knew, the reply would make its way back across the room.

Kairi's handwriting was much neater than his scrawling mess, and the red ink she'd used made the words "Why me?" almost leap off the page at him. That was a definite improvement – normally she just rejected him outright.

"I'm intrigued. You never seem to associate with any of us."

It wasn't that Kairi didn't have friends – of course she did. She, Sora and Riku had grown up together, and were as close as it was possible for three friends to be. None of them were particularly interested in associating with people like Hayner, whose little gang was obsessed with the latest trends and gossip. Rumour had it they slept with each other indiscriminately, though Kairi didn't know how true that was. Regardless, it was a reason to avoid them. She didn't want to become a notch on anybody's bedpost.

"I don't think so, Hayner."

Hayner scowled. Why did she have to be so difficult about it?"

The note was passed back and forth a few more times; Hayner trying to persuade a reluctant Kairi that he really wasn't so bad. Unfortunately, Ms Kisaragi happened to look up just as it passed right in front of her desk.

"I'll take that, thank you very much."

She scanned quickly over the messages, then sat down on her desk and started to laugh. "The one thing I can say for you, Hayner, is that you're persistent. Kairi, what's the harm in one date?"

Kairi, groaning openly this time, buried her face in her hands. Damn Yuffie Kisaragi for interfering. Damn Hayner for even asking in the first place. By the time she looked up again, Hayner was standing in front of her desk.

"One ice cream, Kairi. That's all."

Reluctantly, she nodded. If she turned him down now, it would embarrass both of them in front of the class, and the entire school would somehow know by lunchtime, after which she'd never live it down. "Just one."

**AN: May write a follow-up chapter to this one, if anybody's interested. Let me know in a review. If you'd rather see other couples/situations, tell me in a review. Just remember, they have to take place in the school. (Freakshow1, I am still pondering your Roxas, Hayner and watermelon suggestion. I will make it happen, as soon as inspiration hits.)**


	7. Struggle Tournament

**AN: Riku/Sora (not a couple I tend to ship, but I couldn't leave them out).**

The sun shone down on the Sandlot at the back of Twilight High as Sora and Riku prepared for the final round of the tournament. Cid Highwind ushered them both into the ring, and the match began. Most of the school had turned out to watch. Kairi sat on the sidelines, not cheering for either one of them – how could she choose between her two best friends? Beside her, Naminé was sketching the scene, and on her other side, Axel was talking to himself, trying to decide what the outcome would be.

On the sand, Sora and Riku danced around each other, neither wanting to make the first hit. Axel leaned over to ask Kairi a question.

"Have they always been like this around each other?"

"No. Only this last month."

"Oh, ok. Just wondering."

The difference this month was that Sora and Riku had finally admitted what was hideously obvious to the rest of the school. They made a good couple, Kairi had to admit, and they'd never made her feel like a third wheel. Occasionally, though, she'd had to cover for them when they'd sneaked off together.

Cid was getting annoyed with them. "Will you two lovebirds just get on with the match? You can make it up to each other later."

Sora blushed, swinging his struggle bat in Riku's direction. The match had, finally, begun properly.

A few minutes later, Riku was sprawled on the ground, having lost the match. Sora held out one hand to him, but instead of standing up, he pulled the smaller boy down onto the sand. Sora tried to look indignant, but it wasn't long before they both started laughing.

"Well done, Sora."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Riku smirked. "Well, I may have a couple of bruises…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Riku." Sora looked distraught at the thought that he might have hurt Riku. The silver-haired boy simply smiled, getting to his feet and pulling Sora up. By this time, the audience had been ushered back inside. Cid looked up at them, shaking his head.

"You two clear up the equipment." He disappeared into the school, and Sora started to clear up the struggle bats, gathering them into a pile. Riku ran his fingertips lightly up Sora's back, and he dropped everything.

"R… Riku…"

"Leave those for a minute." He wrapped his arms around the small brunet, who turned around to face him, bringing his own arms up to slide around Riku's neck. One of Sora's hands played with the strands of Riku's long hair.

"Kiss me." A whispered, almost embarrassed request.

Leaning down slightly, Riku did just that. Yes, they knew they'd be spotted if someone happened to look out of the windows, but it wasn't anything that hadn't been seen before. They didn't move until Kairi reappeared, ruffling Sora's spiky hair and telling them to get a move on.

"You two can go home now, school's over for the day."

Sora blushed again when he noticed the look that Riku was giving him. It was a look that suggested they could do so much more when they were somewhere private.

**AN: I wish I could draw - I can picture so many scenes from these Twilight High stories in my head, but I just can't put them down on paper.**


	8. Biology Class

**AN: Normally, I don't approve of, or write, teacher/student relationships. However, I've explained that they weren't in a school situation when they met, and there's not really much of an age gap. Marluxia/Naminé.**

The bell rang, and the class rushed to pack away their books.

"Naminé, could I have a word with you, please?" The voice sounded stern, and Naminé looked suitably nervous. Her classmates were surprised, since Naminé was one of the more studious individuals in the school. She remained seated until everyone else had left, then followed the teacher to his office next door. Once the door had closed, she slid her arms around his waist.

"Marluxia, people are going to start getting suspicious if you keep doing this."

"I just wanted to see you."

………………

They'd first met in the summer. Marluxia had just qualified as a teacher, and Naminé was about to start her final year at school. Despite the five year age gap, they'd felt a connection instantly. Neither had expected to see the other at school at the beginning of September. Both knew that they needed to keep all hints of a relationship secret, or they'd end up with a major problem on their hands.

"Are you busy tonight, Naminé?"

She laughed, softly. "Only with the homework that my biology teacher has just set."

"I think I can excuse you for handing it in late, if you'll have dinner with me tonight."

"I'd love to, Marluxia."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently. "I'd better go – they'll all be waiting outside for me."

"I'll pick you up at seven. Wear something nice, we're going out."

"Are you sure about that? We might be seen." She smiled, deviously. "Not keen on the school uniform, then?"

"It just reminds me that you should be off limits for a few more months." He pushed a lock of blonde hair off her face, tucking it carefully behind her ear. "You'd better go, before they come looking for you."

As she expected, her friends were waiting just outside the classroom, wondering what she'd done to cause such a delay.

"You're not in trouble, are you, Naminé?"

"No, nothing like that."

"What was it, then?"

Naminé had to think quickly. "Had some comments to make about a piece of work I did, and how I could improve it." Unfortunately, the inflections in her voice made it sound as though she was asking a question, rather than stating a fact.

"Pull the other one, Naminé. You don't exactly sound sure about that. Besides, he keeps asking to see you after class."

Naminé was understandably worried. Her friends, Roxas, Axel and Zexion (Demyx had disappeared somewhere, probably to the music room) knew that something was up, and she wasn't sure if she should tell them.

"Guys, can you keep a secret?" She looked at each of them in turn. "I mean you can't breathe so much as a word of it, it's really important."

"Of course we can."

Taking a deep breath, Naminé told them the story of her relationship with Marluxia, fully expecting them to be horrified.

"Are you happy with him, Naminé?" Axel's voice was unusually soft, and he rested one hand on her shoulder. She tried to speak, but found that she couldn't get the words out. Instead, she simply nodded. "Then that's all that matters."

The three of them hugged her, and she surreptitiously brushed away a few tears that were rolling down her cheeks. She'd never expected them to be so supportive of her.

"Thanks, guys."

"No problem, Naminé. We'll always be here for you."

**AN: Next up is more Demyx/Zexion, and after that... There's a scene I can't get out of my head, but it doesn't quite work with the way I've set up those two characters in earlier chapters. Will have to think about this. Any suggestions, or anything you'd particularly like to see, leave it in a review.**


	9. Library Exploits

**AN: I don't know which corner of my dirty little mind this came from, but here it is. Demyx/Zexion.**

I should have known he was up to something. Demyx only ever entered the library when he had work to do, and I knew for a fact he'd finished everything the night before. Still, when he went off to browse the bookshelves, after leaving his bag underneath my table, I thought nothing of it. When he returned, clutching something that was clearly to do with music, and sat down opposite me, he smiled, opened the book and started reading.

It stayed that way for about ten minutes, after which Demyx stood up, took my hand and led me away from our table, into the furthest corner of the library, where no-one ever goes.

"Demyx, why…?"

He puts one hand over my mouth. I get the hint and shut up. When he kisses me, I realise why we're here, where nobody will find us. Or, at least, nobody will find us if we're quiet. Despite my worries about doing this in school, I never get tired of kissing Demyx. He flicks the tip of his tongue against my lips and I part them willingly, placing one hand on the back of his neck to hold him close to me. His hands are busily untucking my shirt, then loosening my tie. I have no idea what he plans to do, but I know I can't think clearly while he's doing this to me. I feel his hands, warmer than my own, slide slowly up underneath the back of my shirt, as I wrap my arms around his waist, holding him tight.

His lips start to trail slowly down my neck, and I've lost track of where his hands are, or at least I had, until one starts moving slowly, teasingly slowly, up my thigh. "Demyx…" I whisper his name, some part of my brain realising that we really don't want to be caught in such a compromising position. In response, he moves his fingers higher, brushing lightly against the growing bulge in my trousers. It's where I want his hands, but… I sigh, and he repeats the action, even more softly, if that's possible, and smirks at me.

"Sure you want me to?"

I nod, not trusting my voice at that moment.

"Even though we're in the library and could get caught any minute?"

I find my voice from somewhere. "The longer we stay here, the more likely we are to get caught, so get on with it."

"Ladies and gentlemen, the man makes a very good point."

The next thing I feel is his hand sliding into my boxers. I presume, at some point, he's unfastened my trousers, but I didn't notice. I do notice, and gasp out loud, belatedly remembering that I'm supposed to keep quiet, when he takes me in his mouth. I bite my lip, and clutch his hair, and do my best to stay on my feet. Whenever he's done this before, we've always been on a bed (or a sofa, or an armchair, or once even on the kitchen table when my parents were out). Not once have I been standing up. When my legs start to turn wobbly, he grips my hips firmly, pressing them against the wall. I whisper his name as I climax, wanting to call it out loudly, but knowing I can't. He fastens my trousers back up, then stands. I clutch at his shoulders for support, and kiss him.

"Enjoy that, Zex?" He's looking pleased with himself, and I don't blame him. I nod, suddenly embarrassed, and he hugs me. "Lost for words, hmm?"

We make our way slowly back to the table, where we find a very red-faced Naminé waiting for us. She can't quite meet our eyes, for some reason. Demyx figures it out faster than I do – his brain isn't still lost in a blissful haze.

"You, er… saw us?"

"I didn't intend to…"

"Don't worry about it, Naminé."

The bell rings before any of us can say anything else, and she dashes off, relieved.


	10. Lunchtime Chaos

**AN: Axel and Roxas's first meeting.**

A hand landed on Roxas's shoulder and, without warning, shoved him out of his chair and onto the ground. A moment later, his plate followed, his dinner splattering all over his uniform. He glared up at the culprit, a tall blond surrounded by a group of hangers-on.

"You're new here, aren't you?" The voice didn't so much ask as demand. Roxas nodded, scrambling to his feet and attempting to remove his lunch from his previously white shirt. "I guess nobody told you these are our seats."

Roxas racked his brains, but nothing had been mentioned. "Nobody said anything about seating at lunch, no."

"I'm telling you now, these are ours, so you just go and find yourself somewhere else to sit. Before you do, be a good new kid and fetch me my lunch."

"Fetch your own damn lunch." Roxas snorted. Did the guy really expect him to do that, he wondered.

"You're never gonna fit in much with an attitude like that, is he, Hayner?" A shorter blond shook his head, and the other wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "See, Hayner knows who's boss around here, and if I say jump, he asks how high."

"Get over yourself, Seifer." A lanky redhead came into view, and Roxas was relieved to find somebody who didn't want to order him around. "Hi, I'm Axel."

"Roxas."

"If you want to eat lunch with people who are more civilised than these, you're welcome to join us."

"Thanks, but… that was my lunch." He pointed to the mess on the floor and his new uniform.

"Don't worry, we've always got tons of food."

Roxas decided the redhead, Axel was a much safer bet than Seifer's little gang, and let him lead the way to a small group sitting on the grass outside.

"Demyx, Zexion, Naminé, Riku, Sora and Kairi." They waved as they were introduced, and Roxas immediately felt more comfortable. "Guys, this is Roxas. He was being harassed by Seifer – I couldn't leave him there."

"Axel, we all know you've got a thing for cute blonds." One of the girls, he thought it was Kairi, commented. Roxas could feel that he was turning bright red with embarrassment.

"Don't tease him on his first day, people. Give him some time to get used to the insanity in this place, at least." He really needed to get better at remembering names. This guy had blue hair and only one visible eye. Roxas nodded his thanks, then gratefully accepted their offer of food.

By the time lunch had ended, Roxas was pretty sure he'd got everybody's name sorted, and didn't feel quite so much like an outsider in Twilight High. At least one of them was in every class he took, which was a relief. Now, if only he had something clean to wear.

"I assume you don't want to walk around with your lunch plastered to the front of your shirt for the rest of the day." The blue-haired guy again – Zexion.

"I'd rather not, no."

"I've got a spare shirt you can borrow – it should fit you."

"Thank you."

"It's no problem."

"If Seifer tries to harass you again, you tell me, ok?" Axel had reappeared after Roxas had got changed, and slung an arm across Roxas's shoulders.

"I'll do that."

Roxas was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable around the redhead, but not because he didn't like him. Kairi's comment about Axel having a "thing" for blonds may have been said as a joke, but it was probably true. Did that mean Axel was interested in him? Roxas was beginning to hope that was indeed the case.

**AN: Reviews make the world go round, and make the writer happy. Go on, leave a review.**


	11. Spontaneous Combustion

**AN: Anya Urameshi asked me ages ago for an Aerith/Zack chapter. Sorry it's taken me so long, but here's my attempt.**

Raucous laughter wouldn't normally have Aerith Gainsborough leaping out of her seat in horror, but that's exactly what she did. The reason? The sound was coming from the chemistry lab next door, where Zack Fair just happened to be teaching. Moving cautiously towards the hallway, she assessed the situation. No explosions, no shattering glass, just the slight smell of burning... Well, that was nothing unusual. Just last week, the man had set alight a pile of exam papers while trying to light a Bunsen burner. He was a walking disaster area when it came to fire. It was a miracle he'd lasted as long as he had. Bracing herself, she pushed open the door to his classroom.

"Miss Gainsborough! You've come to save me!"

"I'm not entirely certain you're the one who needs saving." She surveyed him critically. "Although you definitely do need a new shirt."

At least this time, all he'd managed to damage was himself. His shirt had several holes, and what remained of it was singed. The smell inside the classroom was much stronger than it had been in the corridor, and Aerith quickly identified it as burning hair. Looking at Zack, she realised why. His hair was somewhat shorter than it had been that morning, and smoke was still slowly rising from it.

"What did you do this time, Zack?" She sighed, and sat down on a nearby chair.

"Spontaneous combustion?"

The class sniggered, and Aerith shook her head, despite wanting to join in the laughter. "I doubt that."

The bell rang, and the room emptied within seconds, leaving Aerith and Zack alone.

"Care to accompany me to lunch, Aerith, my dear?" He held out his arm for her to take.

"Only after you find something else to wear." Now that they were alone, she could laugh at his expression. "Sometimes, I almost think you do this deliberately."

"Of course I do - so that you come rushing in to rescue me."

Aerith stood up, smoothing down her skirt as she did so. Zack noticed first, and chuckled. "I don't think I'm the only one who needs a change of clothes now."

Glancing at the chair, Aerith groaned. She should have looked before she sat down, she knew that. The chair had been covered with paint, and probably put there just after she'd dashed into the room. Never trust a bunch of teenagers, was the moral of the story, especially at Twilight High. You never knew what they might do next. She tried to remember who had been sitting nearby.

"Seifer Almasy or Cloud Strife. But I don't think it would have been Cloud."

"You're right about that. Seifer's just landed himself a detention for tomorrow night."

Arm in arm, they strolled out of the classroom, ignoring the reactions of any pupils they passed in the corridor. Strange sights were all too frequent around the school - this one could almost be classed as normal, all things considered.


	12. Valentine's Antics

**AN: Mentions all the couples seen in previous chapters.**

It's never easy being single on Valentine's Day. All around you, couples can be seen declaring their love for one another, with cards, gifts, or simply those three little words. I know I sound like a lonely, middle-aged spinster, but I'm not. I'm seventeen, and have the misfortune to attend Twilight High. You'll understand why I say that in a few moments.

So far, Naminé has received a dozen roses, palest pink in colour. I only know of one place around here where those particular roses grow, and that's in Marluxia's greenhouse. She blushed fiercely when she found them on her desk, and even more so when she opened the envelope that came with them. Out fell a stunning diamond ring, and a note that simply said, "Marry me?" She's wearing the ring now, and nearly everyone's asking who gave it to her. We've got a lesson with Marluxia this afternoon; it'll be interesting to see how the pair of them react.

Demyx arrived early this morning, clutching a guitar. He's perched above the main entrance, on the roof, playing his latest love song to Zexion. Despite the fact that Zexion's now here, Demyx is still up there. Seifer Almasy removed the ladder Demyx had used, and nobody can find it. The song, by the way, is still being played. I think we all know it off by heart. Zexion is pretending he can't hear it.

Riku handed Sora a card, which started Sora squealing with joy, and he hasn't stopped since. He almost knocked Riku flying with his unexpected hug (really, Riku, shouldn't you be used to it by now?) Sora, I almost forgot, is wearing a T-shirt over his uniform. It's bright pink, and has the words "I love Riku" printed on both the front and the back. I'd be mortified, if I were Riku. Then again, subtlety never has been one of Sora's qualities.

Axel and Roxas... well. The less said, the better. I had to shove them out of my way to get to my locker this morning, and they weren't exactly restraining themselves even then. Lips locked together, Roxas's shirt half-unbuttoned, Axel's hair even messier than usual. There were moaning noises coming from the boys toilets a few minutes ago, so I'm guessing that's where they are now. It doesn't exactly take a genius to figure out what they're doing.

Leon and Cloud have been watching everybody disapprovingly, but that's pretty normal for them. They haven't done anything special for Valentine's Day, but that's not their style. I expect they'll go out tonight, riding around on Cloud's beloved motorbike, getting all hot and bothered (I was unfortunate enough to hear all about how much that bike turns them on) and then fuck each other until they can't walk any more.

It isn't just the students getting excited and going over the top for Valentine's Day. Mr Fair declared his love for Miss Gainsborough during assembly, presenting her with a card and a cuddly toy. I've never seen her look so thrilled. They'd managed to keep that relationship quiet - usually something like that would spread all over the school in less than five minutes.

We all knew about the relationship between Ms Lockhart and Ms Kisaragi. They didn't care that we knew. Ms Kisaragi, this morning, shouted, "Tifa, I love you, will you marry me?" at the top of her voice. The proposal was accepted, equally loudly, sparking a chorus of cheers. They're a somewhat unlikely couple, but it works. I'm actually really happy for them.

So, where does that leave me? Feeling desperately lonely, and frantically trying to pretend I'm happy for everybody else, that's where. Marluxia's lesson, in case you were wondering, passed without anybody voicing the suspicions we all have. It isn't long until Naminé leaves Twilight High, when they'll be able to get married. She's asked me to be her maid of honour, and I couldn't really say no.

Trudging back to my locker, I dodge the couples that seem to have multiplied throughout the day. Axel and Roxas are leaning against my locker again, and I just don't have the patience to deal with them any more.  
"Guys, find someone else's locker to lean on, ok? I think you've dented mine."  
Axel opens his mouth to make some sarcastic comment, but only gets as far as "Kairi, you really need to..." before Roxas's lips cut him off. For the first time all day, I'm actually grateful to see them snogging.

Opening my locker, a small box falls to my feet. Instinctively, I pick it up, even though I'm sure it isn't mine. I don't expect to see my name on the wrapping paper. What could I do, but open it? Inside is a star-shaped pendant and a note, asking me to go to Sunset Hill after school. I wonder who it's from - someone who knows me well enough to choose a star, rather than the more traditional heart, for the necklace. I'm curious, curious enough to meet this person. Sunset Hill isn't far away, I get there within a few minutes. At first, it looks as though I'm alone, but then a figure steps out from behind a tree.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kairi."

**AN: Who do you think sent Kairi that necklace? Answers in a review, please.**


	13. Drama Rehearsal

**AN: Kylara is happy today - she passed three important tests this morning. So, to celebrate, I'm posting more fics on here (which I would have done anyway. Oh well). I always loved drama at school, so, of course, I had to put it into Twilight High. While I had to put up with various incompetent idiots in the backstage crew, this never actually happened in real life.**

Yuna clapped her hands, and the pupils scattered around the room gradually fell silent and looked towards her. "This year, we're going to be performing 'Romeo and Juliet'. Now, where did I put those scripts..."

"They're here, miss." A boy with unruly blond hair picked up the pile of scripts. "Shall I hand them out?"

"Yes, please, Tidus."

While he walked around, Yuna read out the cast list, having held auditions the previous week. There were squeals of delight, and also a few groans.

The door crashed open, and everyone looked round to see Axel and Roxas standing there, out of breath, flushed and dishevelled. "Sorry we're late. We forgot rehearsals started tonight."

"Never mind, you're here now." She pointed them in the direction of the light and sound equipment, then explained to the rest of the group. "Axel and Roxas are going to be our technical crew."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuna split the group up to rehearse various scenes, then realised that Selphie, who was supposed to be playing Juliet, hadn't arrived. "Well, I suppose I could read the lines, if that's ok with you, Tidus."

"I don't mind, miss."

Everybody else in the room could see the look of adoration in his eyes, but Yuna was oblivious. Even if she'd noticed, she'd have ignored it.

The rehearsal proceeded in an uneventful fashion for nearly an hour, when the lights in the entire room suddenly went out. There were screams, shouts of "switch the lights back on!" and a few people tripped over their belongings, landing clumsily on the floor. Tidus, who had been rehearsing the famous balcony scene, reached out, under cover of darkness, for Yuna's hand, and kissed it.

Just then, Axel called out, "Sorry, Roxas sat on the wrong switch," and the lights flickered back on. Tidus hurriedly dropped the hand he'd been holding, only to get slapped around the face.

"What do you think you were doing, taking advantage of me like that?"

Pressing one hand to his stinging, reddened face, Tidus looked up, straight into the eyes of somebody who definitely wasn't the drama teacher Yuna. "Sorry, Olette."

"I should damn well think so." She stalked away, muttering to herself about teenage boys being unable to control their hormones. It wasn't his fault, Tidus decided. She'd just got in the way.

"Same time next week, everybody," Yuna called out. "You've worked really hard, I'm pleased with all of you."

Tidus put his script away, taking his time and hanging back until all of the other pupils had left. Unfortunately for him, Yuna didn't wait for everybody to leave - she dashed off in a rush. Feeling dejected, he slung his backpack over his shoulder and trudged out. It didn't seem as though she'd ever notice him. Maybe in the next drama rehearsal. Hmm, if he could persuade Selphie not to turn up again, Yuna would need to keep reading her lines. Since he was Romeo, that would give them a lot of time together. Plan formed, he cheered up. After all, tomorrow was another day, and he could try again.

**AN: Authors live on reviews, so click the button and say what you thought.**


	14. Simultaneous Equations

**AN: I haven't abandoned Twilight High, not in the slightest. I have loads of ideas, and so little time to write. This one's Cloud/Leon.**

It was cold outside, and the classroom wasn't a great deal warmer. Most of the students were bundled up in coats and scarves, shivering, but Cloud and Leon didn't seem to be affected. They sat, as was customary, at the back of the classroom, listening to Ms Lockhart explaining the topic. Puzzled faces surrounded them, but they seemed to understand maths instinctively.

Yawning, Cloud set his pen on the desk and stretched. He'd finished before even Leon, which made a change. As he stretched, his right arm brushed against Leon's shoulder, giving him an idea. They couldn't really be seen here, one of the reasons they'd chosen these seats at the beginning of the year. A perfect position, it so happened, for a little bit of teasing. His fingers continued to move from Leon's shoulder, down his arm and came to rest on his thigh. Leon attempted to push his hand away, but it was more of a token gesture than anything. After all, Leon had done exactly the same thing to Cloud many times.

"Cloud, stop it."

"Sorry, couldn't help myself."

Cloud did move his hand, sliding it a little further down Leon's thigh. Leon grunted and shuffled about in his chair, which had the result of causing Cloud's hand to move, completely by accident, into the brunet's crotch. The unexpected, though not unwelcome, contact caused Leon to groan. At the front of the room, Leon's groan attracted the attention of the teacher.

"Is there a problem I should know about, boys?"

Cloud shook his head. "No, miss."

What Tifa Lockhart couldn't see was exactly what Cloud was doing. Skilled fingers teased Leon, who was slowly starting to turn red, despite the cold. "Leon, are you alright?"

He managed to raise his head and meet her eyes. "I'm feeling slightly ill, miss."

"Perhaps you should go to the medical room. Cloud, could you go with him?" The look that was in Cloud's eyes should have indicated that asking him was a mistake. The two boys stood up, Leon stumbling slightly. Cloud's arm around his waist steadied him, and they made their way out of the maths classroom. They turned left, which was the direction of the medical room, but, as you might expect, that wasn't where they went. Along that corridor was a rarely used store cupboard, one they'd used a number of times in situations just like this one.

"She must have figured this out by now."

"Ms Lockhart won't mind. She and Ms Kisaragi are just as bad as we are, if not worse."

In the dusty cupboard, among tins of paint and textbooks that hadn't been used for at least twenty years, they were unlikely to be found. Any more protests were forgotten as hands and lips roamed everywhere.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was only when the bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson, that Cloud and Leon realised how long they'd been in there. They had to collect their belongings from the classroom, before heading to their next lesson, which was Chemistry. Entering the room, Tifa Lockhart raised one eyebrow and gave them a knowing look. "Feeling better, Leon?"

"Much better, thank you."

**AN: Yes, I was writing this while sitting in a freezing cold classroom with my coat on. I make no apologies.**


	15. Opening Night

**AN: This follows on from the drama rehearsal scene. It's called "Opening Night".**

By some miracle, the drama group managed to pull together the production of "Romeo and Juliet" by opening night. Drama teacher Yuna took her seat in the front row, quietly praying that nothing would go wrong. It was completely out of her hands now.

Backstage, unknown to the audience, it was chaos. Props weren't where they'd been left, people were still reading scripts and checking their lines, and there weren't enough working microphones.

"You'll just have to speak louder." Roxas, wiring up the last microphone, was exasperated. He and Axel had been working flat out all day, painting the scenery, and he was tired. He was also sporting pale blue paint in his hair, from when Axel had kissed him, tangling his hands in Roxas's blond spikes. It wasn't until later than Roxas discovered Axel had been covered in paint at the time.

"Five minutes until showtime!" Axel ushered various cast members away from the light and sound desk.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The lights in the hall went out, and a spotlight showed a solitary figure on the stage. "Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona where we lay our scene..." The play had begun. Yuna breathed a sigh of relief. So far, so good.

Backstage was quiet but frantic as everyone scrambled to get to the right places at the right times. Axel ended up doing all the technical stuff on his own as Roxas fixed costumes, hauled props, and shoved reluctant cast members around. Somehow, they made it as far as the interval. The house lights came back up and everybody relaxed slightly. Cast members in full costume joined the audience in the queue to buy drinks, while Axel and Roxas handed over money and made their requests. The interval, for them, was a chance to move the scenery into position for the second half.

"Rox?"

"Yes, Axel?"

"Come here."

The blond went, willingly, into the redhead's arms. Since that kiss earlier, the one that had caused paint to go all over the place, they'd barely even had time to look at one another, let alone anything else. "Kiss me." It was unusual for Roxas to make demands, but neither of them was about to comment on it. Lips met in heated passion, hands tangled in hair and pulled each other together. They were as close as they could get and still be fully dressed; Axel leaning against the wall, Roxas's body firmly pressed against his. They were oblivious to their surroundings, until the wolf whistle and round of applause brought them sharply back to reality.

"Nice one, guys." Sora and Riku had just walked back into the hall to see the backstage crew (all two of them!) making out on the stage.

"Next time," remarked Riku, acidly, "check that nobody's left any microphones around. We could hear you outside."

"Get over yourself, Riku, we all know what you and Sora were doing out there." Sora blushed at Axel's comment, but they all knew it was true. The slightly kiss-swollen lips and glittering eyes would have given it away even if they hadn't already known. Roxas, meanwhile, had discovered the abandoned microphone, still switched on and hooked up to the speaker system.

"I'm going to kill whoever left this here."

"After the show, Rox. You can kill them after the show." Axel ran his fingers through the blond's hair, trying to calm him down. It worked.

"All right. I'll get them later."

The interval was over far too quickly, and before they knew it, the madness had descended once more. Nobody quite understood how the audience hadn't realised, but it was a case of "the show must go on."

The second half contained a few mistakes and improvised lines, and all concerned were relieved when it was finally over. The cast lined up and took a bow, then dragged on Axel and Roxas.

"Please, put your hands together for our amazing backstage crew, who have spent weeks building the set, making the props, keeping us organised and a whole lot more besides." The audience applauded politely. Five seconds after it was finished, Riku remarked, "including snogging each other senseless when they thought we wouldn't notice." The entire cast burst out laughing. Roxas and Axel blushed fiercely, bowed, and retreated backstage in a hurry. They hadn't forgotten (and neither had anyone else) the first rehearsal, when they'd turned up late, then Roxas had leaned on the wrong switch and plunged the hall into darkness. Axel still maintained that it wasn't his fault, while Roxas pointed out that he wouldn't have sat on the switch at all if Axel hadn't been doing unmentionable things to him in the first place.

Still, this was Twilight High, and nothing there could ever be described as uneventful.

**AN: The two opening lines of the play belong, of course, to William Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet".**


	16. Test Conditions

It was, Yuffie Kisaragi decided, far too hot and sunny to be inside. Especially when you were invigilating the final examination of the summer. The kids didn't want to be here any more than she did. She looked around the room, amused, as ever, by what she saw. Zexion, on the front row, had finished half an hour ago, and seemed to be asleep, head resting on his arms, exam paper somewhat creased underneath him. Some teachers would be inclined to take marks off him for that, but not Yuffie. The poor lad had looked exhausted when he'd arrived - probably something to do with Demyx.

Now there was an unlikely pairing. Studious, independent Zexion and the wild, sociable musician Demyx. She would never have put them together, but it worked. They seemed to complement each other perfectly. Zexion needed to get out more and have fun, while Demyx needed to work a bit harder. Over the last few months, that was exactly what had happened.

At this present moment in time, Demyx was staring blankly at his exam paper and scratching his head bemusedly. Yuffie smiled. You could almost see the thoughts running frantically through his head as he scrabbled for answers. An adorable rogue was the best way to describe him.

Next to Zexion was Sora, a lad so cheerful and friendly you couldn't help but like him. Currently, though, Sora looked confused, and kept glancing behind him at Riku. Not the best person to ask, but the pair were inseparable, doing everything together. They'd been the last to realise how perfect they were for each other, but they had, eventually. Out of the corner of her eye, Yuffie spotted a note making its way between the two, and moved to intercept it. Taking it back to her desk, Yuffie had to sneak a peek at what they were saying to each other. In the middle of telling Sora how much he loved him was a definition of the term "pathetic fallacy". Unfortunately for Riku, it was completely wrong. Yuffie was torn between amusement and frustration, since she knew they'd covered the topic during lessons.

She glanced next at Naminé, busily writing away, Marluxia's diamond ring glittering on her left hand. He'd proposed on Valentine's Day, risking not only rejection and ridicule, but his job, too. Marly was the school's science teacher, Naminé one of the pupils. They'd met in the summer, and kept their relationship hidden relatively well. The wedding invitation, handed out only that morning, was in Yuffie's bag right now.

At the back of the room were four more lads. Leon and Cloud, quiet and moody, stalwarts of the fencing team. Tifa Lockhart, Yuffie's not so secret lover, had a soft spot for those two, and they could get away with almost anything as a result. The others, Axel and Roxas, were Yuffie's favourites, though. Roxas had been the new boy that year, and had ended up in a relationship with Axel very quickly indeed. That had worried some of the staff - Axel wasn't exactly known for his good behaviour. Since meeting Roxas, however, he was a changed person, no longer the wild delinquent he'd previously been.

Ten minutes to go, and everybody was getting restless, wanting to be outside in the sun, celebrating the end of school. A happy time for them, but Yuffie felt a twinge of sadness. This year group had been one of the most entertaining she'd ever seen, and she would miss them all. Twilight High would be very dull indeed without this crazy bunch of teenagers around.

**AN: So, Twilight High comes to an end. I hope you've enjoyed the wild rollercoaster ride through the final year of school with this crowd.**


End file.
